


Snowy

by CirraDarling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 奥尔光 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: CP：奥尔光Author：糊冷冷Rating：NC-17Summary：一个雪夜里发生的事情Warning：私设光，第一人称乙女车，不能接受请不要看，谢谢，前面几千字都是铺垫，车在后半部分





	Snowy

我第一次感受到来自奥尔什方的压迫感是在某一次深夜狩夜归来，我的身上仍带有血迹的时候。  
尽管我再三解释那些不是我的血，奥尔什方依旧沉着脸不说话。作为精灵的他身材颀长，我要仰着头看他。后来我不想管他了，打算绕着他走，白狼的血已经凝固在我的衣服上，与皮肤粘在一起，我得赶紧去洗澡。而这次奥尔什方直接挡住了我的去路。  
他忽然弯下腰来，把脏兮兮的我抱在怀里，那是一个并不舒服的姿势，我和他都是。我枕着他冰冷的铠甲，而他沾上了我身上肮脏的血。  
“……我很担心你，”奥尔什方轻声说，“下回不要那么晚回来，我听士兵说你走了一天了，而外头又在暴风雪。”  
“我知道了，”我含糊地回答，可是我接受了委托，要采来兽血帮一个人做药酒，但今天实在不走运，明天还得去一趟，“总之让我去洗澡。”  
说实话，我有点害怕奥尔什方这样，但是害怕这个词所接的事物，也并不全是坏事。比如此刻，我害怕我因为这个来自挚友的拥抱，挚友的拥抱这个词是世上最美好的词之一，我却害怕它。我担心我的心跳得比一只棕熊喝醉后踉跄的脚步还要凌乱，被奥尔什方听见了。

我喜欢奥尔什方。  
我喜欢他，不知道什么时候开始。也许是初次见面时令人可怕的热情开始，我从他身上接收到了温暖的善意；到后来整个艾欧泽亚只有他为我敞开大门，为我端来滚烫的奶茶，温柔地拍着我的肩膀说为我建立了雪之家，并让动用一切力量收留无处可归的我；再后来我们一路并肩作战，为这场持续千年的战争画上休止符……而我真正意识到我喜欢上他的时候，是他以必死的决心，为我挡下从天而降的来自苍穹骑士的攻击，他要死了，他笑着说，说英雄不该悲伤，而他最喜欢我的微笑的时候。  
我压抑住眼泪，露出微笑来。那一刻，我明白，我在很早的开始就喜欢奥尔什方。他领着我走过大审门，走过那长长的似乎永远都走不完的甬道，天空飘雪，风声烈烈。他走在我前面，为我挡住前方呼啸的风，和为我挡住攻击时的姿势一模一样。  
请让他活下来吧，我如此对十二神，对他的神那位冷酷的战争女神祈祷。  
我又何尝不是最喜欢奥尔什方的微笑？

“伤口还痛吗？”我稍稍回忆了一下往事，用手指戳了戳他胸前的铠甲，他纹丝不动。  
“嗯，已经好得差不多了，”奥尔什方愣了一会儿才回答，“……想到能再睁开眼遇见你，真是一件再好不过的事情了。”  
“嗯，那我去洗澡了。”趁着奥尔什方发呆，我摸了摸有些发热的脸，离开他的怀抱，从他身侧跑进了房间。门飞快被反锁，我忽然听到门外落有叹息。  
洗澡水已经放好了，是温热的，奥尔什方在这方面也格外贴心。将脏兮兮的衣服脱掉，再将自己埋在温度正好的水里，水浸过我的皮肤，创口处微微生疼。我撩开水面上浮着的一层淡淡的血沫，有一点点伤，不过并不碍事。  
我裹上睡衣前听到了敲门声，是奥尔什方的敲门声，频率与其他人的不一样。我匆匆把衣服穿好，在门边犹豫了一下，还是去开了门。  
“晚安。”我如此同他打招呼。走廊的灯光昏暗，我看见奥尔什方还是穿着先前的铠甲，暗色的部分是我的血迹。  
“晚安。”奥尔什方有些愣神，他也许是在想，这个词不是应该用在道别的时候吗？  
“有什么事吗？”我问他。  
“我去打听了一下你要完成的委托，明天请带上我一起吧。”奥尔什方低声说，他是用请求的语气说的，他低着头，发丝遮过眼睛，我看不清他究竟想说的是什么。  
“我一个人就可以了。”我理所当然地拒绝了，一个人能完成的事情为什么非要两个人去做。  
“我……没有能够打败蛮神的力量，也无法与邪龙对抗，我充其量可以帮你对付一两只邪龙的眷属，如你所见，我能做的事情很少……我，”奥尔什方抹了一下眼睛，声音是懊恼又愧疚的，“我想，至少能在这种时候保护你。”  
“你知道的，奥尔什方，我不需要你的保护，”我一下子回忆起了那个让我后怕的场面，我无法忍受我有一天可能失去他的事实，我的声音颤抖，“答应我，你不准再随随便便冲上来了。”  
场面一度变得沉默，我想我可能是伤害到了奥尔什方作为骑士的自尊心，我正想说点什么补救一下。我习惯性地理了理我乱糟糟又湿漉漉的金发，才刚刚碰到，手腕就被奥尔什方握住。  
奥尔什方弯下了腰，俯身上前，将我安放在门与他之间的狭小空间里，一瞬间逼近的身体让我无法动弹，周遭的空气忽然变得稀薄，我有一阵的头晕目眩，到最后我只能抬起头，望着他的眼睛。  
奥尔什方的一切近在咫尺，他碧空一般的眼睛由于微弱的光线变作了灰蓝色，像是库尔札斯中央高地常有的薄雾；他薄薄的几乎没有血色的嘴唇，我能感受到他温热的呼吸正打在我的脸上；他那像是交汇河结冻时苍冰色的发，此刻亦变作了蓝灰色；还有他身上带有的来自战争的冰雪与硝石的气息，还夹杂了若有若无的血腥味，和那底下他本来的味道，我从来闻不真切。  
我无法动弹了，我只能这样望着他。  
“……抱歉。”奥尔什方忽然对我道歉，我不明白他为什么道歉。下一刻，他更近地接近了我，我看到他闭上的眼睛，长长的睫毛像蓝色闪蝶。我无法呼吸，想到奥尔什方下一刻会做的事情，我的心脏几乎要停止了跳动，而我没有其他选项，我只得跟着闭上了眼睛，仿佛在接受一场庄重仪式。  
可是，奥尔什方没有吻我，呼吸交缠的瞬间，短暂得像一场梦。他放开了我，他退开了半步，新鲜的空气涌入，我没有如我所想的溺死。  
“抱歉，可能是我有些着急，”奥尔什方又说，带着十分的歉意，我听到他的呼吸声急促，想必他的心情也是这样，悬在半空的手松了又紧，最后垂了下去，“晚安，愿你好梦。”  
某一刻，一种猜想在我脑子里福至心灵地降临。  
“你要进我的房间吗？”我作出了这辈子最为大胆的决定。  
“可以吗？”奥尔什方紧跟着问道，他的目光带着一种不多见的炽热。  
“你才是这里的主人呀，一直站在外面不冷么？”我装着轻松地笑道，好像刚刚什么都没发生似的，我把门推得更开了一些，“进来吧，奥尔什方阁下。”

并非第一次这样在房间里独处，奥尔什方坐在房间的椅子上，抱着茶杯，和往常没什么两样，可我看得出来奥尔什方紧张得不行，他紧张时会无意识咬住下唇，视线落在左侧上方；而我也好不到哪里去，我只是凭借着我仅剩下的自尊站在这里，当我第三次去抚摸耳环时，我不小心将耳环扯了下来，有一些疼，好像流血了。  
我端详着手中的金色耳环，奥尔什方也注意到了我的动静，他放下手中的茶杯，我手指快他一步擦拭掉了耳环上的血迹。  
“需要我帮你戴回去吗？”奥尔什方温柔地询问着。  
“嗯……谢谢。”我将耳环递给了奥尔什方。  
奥尔什方在这方面出奇擅长，只在扎进去时有些微的痛楚，其他时候并没有感觉，也不知道他为多少美丽可爱的女孩子戴过耳环。  
“听说，往猫的耳朵里吹气，猫的耳朵就会不提地动啊动，不知道猫魅是不是也是这样，总之，我可以试试看吗？”奥尔什方诚恳地请求道，我能感觉他的视线落在我头顶的两只耳朵上。  
“不！可！以！”我捂着耳朵跳出了好几步，我的尾巴也很符合我心情地炸开。  
奥尔什方则不依不挠地走近了：“让我试试看吧，我的挚友……我身边认识的都是精灵，没有遇到过像你这样的猫魅。”  
我还是妥协了，奥尔什方往我耳朵里吹气时，我捂住了脸，我知道自己耳朵一定会动啊动的，这是无法控制的事情，因为每一只猫魅都是这样的！  
“好可爱，”奥尔什方惊奇地说，他用手心蹭着我的耳朵，“居然是真的。”  
“……和猫的习性是有点相同啦。”我动了动耳朵，我难得看到奥尔什方孩子气的一面。  
“我听说，猫喜欢一个人时，就会想蹭他，尾巴翘得高高的，猫魅也是这样吗？”奥尔什方认真地托着下巴问我，“你们的尾巴是不受你们控制的吗？”  
“……这种事情该怎么试验啊！”由于心中的别样心思，我干脆地拒绝回答某个问题，“尾巴是用来保持身体平衡的，如果真的完全受我们控制的话，是会出问题的，就像我们无法控制心是停止还是跳动一样。”  
奥尔什方低声笑了，他笑起来的样子特别好看，我多看了一眼。  
“你的尾巴毛茸茸的，像是秋天的狗尾巴草，颜色也像，以前我住的地方院子里就有那样的草。”奥尔什方不那么紧张了，甚至开起了玩笑。  
“是猫尾巴。”我严肃地纠正道。  
奥尔什方放下了茶杯，他伸出手，抚摸我几乎要干了的头发，一直揉到耳朵，眼睛静静地注视着我。  
我的尾巴不受我控制地翘起，在奥尔什方轻柔地抚摸我耳朵上的绒毛的时候。他撸猫的手法很好，我忍不住想将耳朵和脸都贴在他手心上。当我真的这么做的时候，奥尔什方的手慢了下来，好像是在犹豫。骑士的手心有着茧，被抚摸时好像被沙子磨过，但感觉很舒服，舒服到想趴在他的膝盖上，让他梳理我的头发。

“嗯……”因为太舒服了，我忍不住发出非常让人难为情的声音时，我和他都吓了一跳，我猜想我的脸大概红了，因为他也有一点点脸红。  
奥尔什方放下手，他拉着我，我脚步踉跄，直接摔在了他腿上。我们靠得很近，我猜想他这回是真的要吻我了，我战战兢兢地闭上眼睛，但实际上并没有那么紧张了，也许是被他以猫猫最喜欢的方式给安抚过了。  
然而奥尔什方的呼吸只在我的脸颊处逡巡，他抚摸我脸颊上的细小伤口，好像第一次看到它们的存在一样。  
“……奥尔什方……我……”我忍不住想要说点什么。  
“我大概知道你会说点什么，但是我觉得，应该是我先说才是，”奥尔什方轻轻地牵起我的手，打断了我的话，“我希望是我……是我先说。”  
“这是什么必须的顺序吗？”我忍不住笑了出来，我此刻看向他的眼睛，明白他与我心意相通，应该是更早之前，那个在门边的，将落未落的吻开始。吻是何其容易，但要克制住一个吻，就像想要触碰又收回手一样。我明白，因为我也是这样对待奥尔什方的。

奥尔什方不说话了，他低下头，抿着唇，睫毛垂下，忧悒而美丽，他牵住我的手，在手背上落吻。  
“……我。”奥尔什方犯规地把我圈在怀里，让我更紧密坐在他的腿上，他自然无比契合地在我耳边说话，痒得我耳朵的毛和尾巴的毛一起竖了起来，我明明可以轻而易举地挣脱开他，可我没有，我的手脚都因为那个吻僵直了，而心口炸裂的幸福将我变成伊修加德上方的一朵烟花。  
我明明知道我们是相爱的，但我从这个吻里，仍听到风雪，我听到龙鸣，我听到一千朵花开的声音。我在拼命思考吻在手背上的吻是忠诚吗？  
“抱歉，但是挚友，我喜欢你，”奥尔什方的声音又低又好听，我抬着头，看到他微微脸红，“……这么多人喜欢你，但我的喜欢不一样。”  
“……是，是哪样的？”我听到自己声音柔软了十倍，天呐这跟隔壁那个姑娘和她久别重逢的情人说话时的语调，一模一样，我以为我以血为战袍的一生都不可能用这种语气说话。但奥尔什方不一样，他和谁都不一样，我愿意将我的一切都给他。  
奥尔什方看向我，苍蓝色的眼睛忽然闭上。  
下一秒，奥尔什方吻住我，骑士的吻是出奇青涩的，而我也好不了多久，唇舌与牙齿总是磕磕绊绊的，像完成一个仪式，是之前尚未完成的那个。  
他一只手按住我的后脑勺，一只手拥住我的背，更深更深地吻我，我害羞得往后退去，他则放任我退去，直到我们一起倒在床上。  
“……是这种喜欢，我的挚友。”我从未见过这样的奥尔什方，和往常温和爽朗的完全不同，他眼里跳动着我所害怕又期待的东西。  
“你，你先把铠甲脱了。”我偏过头，闭着眼睛请求道，我想闻到只属于奥尔什方的味道。  
那头丁铃当啷地作响，然后是哗啦的声音，奥尔什方重新俯身吻我，我已经摸到他温热有力的肌肤：“对不起，弄痛你了吗？”  
“没，没有。”  
“对不起，我喜欢你，却总是在有些时候伤害你。”  
“你没有伤害我。”我抓住他肩膀上的衣服，偏过了头。  
奥尔什方的手从腰部上滑，伸到我半敞开的衣襟里，我刚想挣脱抗议，他又吻住了我的嘴唇，我被吻到脑子里一片浆糊，才发现他已经摸到我的双乳，连自己都没怎么碰过的地方，被肆意地抚摸。  
“好软，好可爱。”奥尔什方低声嘟哝着，下一秒，我压在喉头的声音就无法抑制了，他用舌尖舔过我的乳房，刻意或者无意地扫过乳头，再把它含在了嘴里。  
我仿佛海都码头一条搁浅的鱼，骑士的吻从胸口一直落了下来，带着十二分的珍重。我太幸运又太幸福了，因为我是被他珍视着的那一位。我小心翼翼地收起自己的思绪，想专注于他的爱抚，结果就是痒到笑出声来，奥尔什方揉了揉我的头发，屈起的手指轻轻敲在我的额头上。  
“不准笑了。”奥尔什方好像有些气恼。  
“我，我努力不笑。”但很快我就笑不出来了，奥尔什方忽然打开了我的双腿，在我想要收回腿的时候，他快于一步，埋头仔细舔吻我的私处。  
我大脑直接处于呆滞状态，而身下温柔又酸甜的触感一阵阵传来。  
“不是直接进来就好了吗？”我捂着脸，几乎是要哀嚎了，“不需要这样的。”  
“那样你会很疼。”奥尔什方的声音闷闷的，我可以清楚感受到他的舌尖是如何笨拙地讨好着我，情欲的甘甜从他舔吻的地方开始弥漫至全身。  
我抓着他的头发，冰凉的发丝滑过我的指缝，我小声地请求道：“……你还是直接进来吧。”  
他好像是听了我的话，离开我的私处，但是滑进来的是其他的东西，是他的手指，曾经牵过我的手的，为我煮奶茶的，也举盾保护我的手。这种联想让我整个人都战栗起来，从神经末梢升起的酥麻的感觉让我不由自主地夹紧了他的手指。  
我感觉到自己是一条春日尚未融化的河流，正被他一点点地破出水来；或是一棵还未开放的樱桃树，花苞沉淀着蜜，他将我摘下了；林林总总的，我头晕目眩，这明明是一个寒冷雪夜，却望见了明媚的春光。  
“……好紧又好小。”奥尔什方的手指滑到已经了第三根，在里面戳弄扩张着。  
我悄悄地睁开眼，看向奥尔什方，吓得又闭上了眼睛，那头忽然沉默了片刻。  
“可能会痛，但我会尽量温柔的，”奥尔什方征询着我的意见，“那么，我可以进来吗？”  
我望向他认真的脸，明白如果我在此刻拒绝他一定会停手，可我不想拒绝他。我想将我的身体和心都送给他，心早就是他的话，肉体也是迟早的事情。  
“我一点都不怕疼！”我自信满满地说。  
奥尔什方俯下身来：“疼就咬住我，因为我待会不会再收手了。”  
“没问——”我回答道。  
下一刻，身体最柔嫩的地方被火热的东西给撑开，内部有什么正在撕裂，那是全身的盔甲都无法保护的地方。我疼到天旋地转，但内心仍在呼喊着，想要更多的疼痛。  
“……流血了，”奥尔什方深呼吸了一口气，皱着眉头说，“抱歉。”  
但他并没有打算结束，他在原地等着我适应他的尺寸。  
我强自露出微笑：“没有关系的，只要是你给予的……一点都不痛。”或者说，疼痛反而是好的，是存在的证明。  
他用手爱抚我的身体，调动起我的情欲，点燃了什么，又熄灭了什么，我们缠绵地吻着。  
我感觉到我们的结合处变得顺滑了许多，紧紧包裹着他的部位变得不那么艰涩了，不断分泌的液体流满了大腿。想到与我做爱的人是奥尔什方，我就无法不抑制内心的快乐，连肉体的痛苦都可以抛却了。  
“我，我也喜欢你……最喜欢你了，奥尔什方，”我埋在奥尔什方的胸前，压抑着不知为何的哭腔，“所以，没有关系的，你动吧。”  
“我知道的，因为我也这样喜欢着你，”奥尔什方亲了亲我的嘴唇，带着安慰，“别哭啊……英雄不该哭的不是么？”  
奥尔什方这句话终于让我涌出热泪，再一眨眼就滚落了下来。  
他还在的，一直都在，我紧紧抱住他的脖颈，发丝戳到我的眼睛里，我仍然紧紧抱着他。  
奥尔什方温柔又坚定地挺入，我的内部被他被撑开，比起最开始的痛苦，多了几分入骨的酥麻。  
有些高昂的声音出口的时候我自己都吓了一跳，我咬着手背，承受着奥尔什方带来的快乐，痛楚是可以言说的，欢乐反而不一定。  
“你湿透了，紧紧夹住我，”奥尔什方含笑着说，他握住我的手，压在床上十指相扣，“……请叫给我听吧。”  
我瞪了他一眼，破碎的呻吟声一点点溢出。  
他有些凶狠地咬住我的嘴唇，又改成依依不舍地舔吻。他继续吻我，脖子上，锁骨，胸前，情欲如同流水，将我完全浸没。  
而越来越清晰的粘腻的水声充斥了我的耳膜，肉体拍打的声音也无法盖过去，恍恍惚惚间，我有些害怕自己要被一场世界末日的洪水给淹没，而他拉住了我，将我拉回一条小舟，海浪将我抛起又将我抛下。  
库尔札斯中央高地不再下雪，积雪柔软而温暖。晴日下，我和奥尔什方在奔跑，直到日暮，夕阳隐没，望到极光，而远方是海浪，我惊奇于在寒冷的北地遇到我故乡海都的景色，我对他说了什么，他笑着望向我。  
我望着他，我觉得一切都不重要了，只剩下他的微笑。

“……你高潮到走神了。”奥尔什方不满地在我的嘴唇上咬了一口。  
“对不起，太舒服了……”我才从那个幻影里走出，我脸红地诚实地回答。身体最敏感的地方被不容拒绝的捣弄，高潮时涌出的液体真的把下面给弄得湿透了，我能感觉有什么在缓缓淌出，而奥尔什方又把它们堵了回去。  
“我可以射在你里面吗？”奥尔什方啄吻着我的嘴唇，在吻的缝隙间问我，又是一个糟糕的我可以拒绝的选项。  
“乌尔达哈，炼金术行会……”我已经羞耻到要爆炸了，明明是直接点头的事情，根本不需要解释才是。  
“什么？”奥尔什方没有明白。  
“有、有避孕药。”我声音颤抖着，害怕奥尔什方问我怎么会知道这种事的，但他没有。  
“哦……”奥尔什方意味深长地贴着我的耳朵，气音传到我的耳膜里，“你不想给我生宝宝吗？”  
“暂时不想，以后也许……”话刚说出口，我就想咬了自己的舌头。  
奥尔什方抓住我的腰，抽插了数下，挺入到最深，我有子宫也被他侵入的错觉，他咬住我耳朵：“那就给我生宝宝吧。”  
他射在了我的里面，我迎来了第二次高潮。

那一刻，我仿佛望见一片茂密的针叶林，树冠上都是积雪，一只轻盈的红色松鼠从树顶上跃下，我踩在皑皑白雪上，越过坍塌的龙骨，我越往深处走去，越觉得我走向一个春天。  
奥尔什方就是一片森林，是最为挺拔的那颗雪松，是底下潮湿的青苔，是闪着微光的白骨；奥尔什方又是一条河，在冬天的最后一日才姗姗来迟地结冻，而到了春天，岸边如地毯一般铺满了鲜花，我是森林里的红松鼠，也是河里船上那位唱歌的小姑娘。

我想啊想啊，又笑了出来。我觉得无聊，伸手戳了戳奥尔什方的脸颊，被他握住了手，再接着被拉到了他的怀里。  
“还想继续吗？”奥尔什方询问我，他声音低低的，像地底悄悄流淌暗河，盛有花与落叶，他认真地想了想，“我会买好那种药的。”


End file.
